


Save as Draft

by scaryspice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #AU, #domestic!Meanie, #mentions of sex, #stablished relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryspice/pseuds/scaryspice
Summary: “I gotta write a poem; it's due tomorrow.”Mingyu doesn’t flinch, but Wonwoo uses his right foot to nudge a bit of his skin, trying to help him relax. "Shouldn’t you be writing it then, instead of doing laundry, ordering food and washing my hair?”“You’re quite distracting.” But what he means is "you're quite inspiring".-Wonwoo has to write a poem for a class. And for the sake of his creativity, a night with Mingyu is all he needs.





	Save as Draft

Wonwoo’s head immediately snaps up after someone groans distinctively loud right behind his seat. For a brief second he wonders where he is, why this place doesn't look like home, why his face hurts; however, after noticing his young professor tucking all of his notebooks inside of his brown briefcase and rushing out the door as fast as he can to avoid engaging in conversation with any student that might try to catch up with him, Wonwoo remembers he's still inside the classroom.

The student fixes his glasses and bangs, and then straightens his body, because he might have lowered his head at some point and napped a bit, and now it’s a little too late to try and catch up with two hours of his Literature class. He still looks around the classroom though. Most of the students are standing and preparing to leave, so he does the same, picking up his messenger bag from his desk as he stands up.

He waits for Junhui at the door and they walk side by side down the hallway of their University building. Junhui soon announces he is in a hurry and will show him his notes tomorrow, but swirls around himself five seconds after their fists bump one on another and they say their goodbyes.

“Oh,” he says, thick accent recognizable even after such a short word. Wonwoo watches his best friend walk backwards to the exit as he remains oblivious to all the people that have to dodge him. “We have to write a poem or something like that for our next class.”

Wonwoo nods his head and waves a goodbye. As he watches Junhui jogging out of the building, he concludes this won’t be a problem. However, a few days later when he wakes up one morning and notices it already is  _next week_ , he recalls how most of his poems took him days to be written.

He needs inspiration.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Ok, a word for  _but_?" Mingyu asks and then adds, “seven letters.”

Wonwoo hums but the word pops in his head like is written on a neon sign. “ _However_."

"Thanks."

Wonwoo shrugs mentally, because really, it’s no biggie, and goes back to his own book.

He knows Mingyu will be soon caught on his crosswords again, so he tries to read as much lines of his book as he can before he is interrupted one more time. He doesn't complain though; the washing machine is grumbling behind them as they sit on the floor of the laundry and Mingyu cheers by his side each time a new word fits perfectly. It feels like home.

Unconsciously, Mingyu shifts his position on the tiled floor and hooks their ankles together. Wonwoo lowers his book making sure to use his index finger to bookmark the page in so he won’t miss it, positive that Mingyu is trying to make him pay attention to him like the sweet thing he is, but the younger remains hooked by his crosswords magazine, scrunched brows and pen in hands.

Isn’t an intentional move, he notices now, but it’s always warming to notice how Mingyu's body often floats towards his, one way or another. And the warmth Mingyu's ankle provides to his own is welcomed–he had been feeling cold at that little bit of exposed skin where the hem of his jeans doesn’t quite meets his socks after all.

It feels like home, indeed.

He looks around and although all he can see is yet another set of silent and empty washing machines, he wonders if they're the only people that doing their laundry past 8 pm of a weekday.

"Love, a word for  _out of my mind_  with 5 letters?” He pauses for a brief moment. “Nevermind, it’s  _crazy_. This one is too easy," Mingyu mutters, eyes never leaving the little printed squares that connect on one another.

"Yes, crazy," Wonwoo mumbles and adjusts his glasses, which had previously slid to the bridge of his nose. He is staring at the large windows the place has now. He can't see much of what’s outside from such a distance, but enjoys the way the city lights reflects upon the windowpane. "Or nuts," he adds as an afterthought.

Mingyuy shifts even closer and tenderly lays his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. "N _uts_  has four letters though?"

Wonwoo's mind abandons the windows and he moves his head to look at Mingyu. He can't see much considering the position in which they find themselves, but he can easily spot his bright orange hair by his peripheral vision. "Is it five?"

"Yeah. Crazy will do I guess." He finishes writing it down and lowers his pen. "You want coffee? I think they fixed the machine."

Before answering, Wonwoo tries to recall how long they've been there. They're using two machines – one for colored clothes and another for the light colored pieces - and he is pretty sure he has set it to heavy washing, so they still have time for coffee.

"Yes, babe."

Mingyu gets up in a sudden whim and stands in front of him with a stretched hand, palm pointing up. "Gimme them coins." Wonwoo pretends he’s gone deaf or completely oblivious to what Mingyu wants, and instead of fishing his wallet in his pocket, places his book in his lap and stretches his hand too to touch Mingyu’s own.

Mingyu rolls his eyes with fondness as Wonwoo holds his hand and squeezes his fingers, and shakes him off to go grab coffee at the machine at a near corner. The machine was broken the prior week but Mingyu has always been way more observant than Wonwoo, thus, if he says the thing is working, it probably is.

A minute later Mingyu returns with two small cups of mild warm coffee and hands one to Wonwoo. He hides his thanks somewhere in the fond smile he offers to the other, because that's how they work. They sit side by side again, and Wonwoo takes the opportunity to scooch closer until their arms touch from shoulders to wrist.

Wonwoo come across a great pun after he gives the coffee a first sip. The joke is so good it causes him to smirk and the need to tell it to Mingyu fills his being right away.

He rests his head at the washing machine and feels his brain subtly shake inside his skull, following the dancing moves the machine is trying to present, "three words for hot, shoot."

"I have no idea."

" _Not this coffee._ " He huffs out a laugh at his own pun and watches as Mingyu pretends he doesn't find it funny at all, but Wonwoo can detect the way the sides of his lips always lift up a bit after hearing something funny.

Wonwoo adores Mingyu's features. He is handsome, the handsomest man he has ever saw - he used to say it was a tie between him and a character from a webtoon he used to read, but the character isn't real while Mingyu is, so as the time passed, he was declared the winner. Wonwoo can probably say Mingyu’s face is one of a kind; from the sharpness of his jaw to his long nose, from his eyelashes to the softness of his lips, everything’s about him is unforgettable.

He can't help but notice he is alive and present on Mingyu's face too. This smile curving his lips right here is the smile he only gives to Wonwoo right after a bad pun, and Wonwoo has way too many of them inside of a box stocked in his brain and this box is labeled as ‘stuff that make Mingyu fall in love with me every day’ or something along these words. Also, to his own credit, Mingyu's cheeks always heat up when he receives head and it’s beautiful the way the pink creeps on his cheeks and bronze-like skin after he orgasms, and Wonwoo can certainly say he is the responsible for that. It’s all there.

"I think you lost your page," he comments behind his cup, eyes glued to the book in Wonwoo's lap.

Wonwoo follows his gaze, being draw to reality. His index finger isn’t between the pages anymore and the book is closed. He can't recall when this happened but it’s not a big deal after all. He knows he is somewhere near the middle of the story, so if he discovers how many pages the book has and finds the half–

Mingyu reaches a hand between Wonwoo's legs and grabs the book. He places his paper cup by his side, on the floor, and brings the book closer to his own lap. He opens it and flips the pages. He inspects it with attention like he is a skilled connoisseur of this particular book or something, and pauses at a page. He then fishes his own library card from the back pocket of his jeans and places it inside the book. He resumes his magic closing and putting it back in Wonwoo's lap.

Wonwoo is still watching and he resembles a dead fish a lot, but in a good way, he hopes. That’s his trademark expression that only happens to cross his face when he is surprised by Mingyu’s never ending skills. He has no idea how Mingyu may be such a good problem solver, and that’s why he chooses to believe the guy is magical.

(In fact, Mingyu is pretty good at hiding coins behind one’s ear as well as drawing the right card one’s has chosen after he has  _definitely_  shuffled the deck. That’s basically how magical he can be.)

One of the machines stop rumbling and they turn around to find out what's going on. Their clothes are still under water and bubbles, as they can see through the little glass door, but the machine is off. Wonwoo punches the side of the thing and it goes back to work five seconds later.

They turn around again, back to nothing, and finish their coffees. By the time the clothes are ready and are shoved inside of their backpacks, it's 10 pm. Wonwoo is basically dragged out of the laundry after he refuses to go out in the cold, but he submits when Mingyu links their cold fingers together and promises they'll order take out if Wonwoo agrees to accompany him to his dorm.

They only let go of each other’s hands when they have to go through the subway station turnstile and Mingyu ends up stuck because his coat gets tangled at the thing. Wonwoo cackles first, dries his tears second, and returns to help Mingyu third, because there is a little line starting to form behind him.

They stand shoulder to shoulder at the platform and wait for their train as Mingyu complains about being held captive by the turnstile. Wonwoo laughs three more times and dodges away when Mingyu tries to kick his butt and maybe throw him off the platform and down the rails. Wonwoo is still bent over himself with a hand on his knees and a heavy backpack on his shoulders when the train stops in front of them. He insists that Pissed MingyuTM gets inside first, worried he’ll be pushed and perhaps murdered, but in the end they sit together on a seat near one of the doors.

The train isn’t packed like it would be during rush hour, which causes Wonwoo to give himself a little pat on the back for choosing this time to go midtown and do their laundry. That’s the cheaper laundry in town and although they have to take the subway back to their dorms, he can't complain because it certainly pays off.

Three stations later, they are still bickering and Mingyu is standing up, pretending to attentively check the stations at the board above the door. When the woman announces through the speakers that they're near the next station, Wonwoo is not sure if Mingyu is being serious about leaving the train to catch another one that will do the same route, but one in which Wonwoo won't be.

Mingyu does step outside when the doors open, but Wonwoo hurries up and follows him on his way out, hushing to hold his wrist and pull him back. The doors close with them outside and Mingyu playfully attempts to jerk his wrist from where Wonwoo is clutching at; after succeeding, he is chased all around the nearly empty station. When this gets too funny to hold back laughter, Wonwoo attacks him from behind, hugging tight, and doesn't let go until Mingyu has stopped struggling. They walk back to the place they're supposed to wait for the next train hugging like this, almost tripping on each other's legs on the way.

While Mingyu leans against a column and they wait, Wonwoo approaches a vending machine, sticks a bill in it and comes back to Mingyu with two packages of candies. As Wonwoo puts a hand in the same column, right above Mingyu's head and almost pinning him to it, they share two chewing gums. When they get inside the new train and sit, they read the message in their wrappers.

"Mine says I should open my eyes because the love of my life might be near," Wonwoo reads and lifts his head. He mockingly looks around with snickered and attentive eyes and turns his head again to face Mingyu's defeated smirk. "Nope, nothing."

Wonwoo is hit on the shoulder and shoved backwards, but Mingyu completely ignores his protests of "what have I said?" and proposes a competition of who can shove more Skittles inside their mouths.

 

 

Mingyu opens the door of his dorm with a thump and steps aside to let Wonwoo get inside first, because he is the one complaining about the cold.

And Wonwoo is basically at home there, because it's a few years now since he comes to this exactly place at least three times a week. He places his backpack in the living room rug, snatching his phone out of his pocket before falling on the couch.

Although being too caught up with the device, he sees a blurry Mingyu taking off his coat and moving to the small kitchen. Mingyu's body is not as lanky as his own although they’re  _almost_  the same height; whilst Wonwoo is too skinny for his own good, Mingyu is a bit stronger. His broad back and shoulders are Wonwoo's favorite parts of his body.

Wonwoo gets up the moment someone picks up and pads to Mingyu's direction. He kisses his shoulder just because he can and hears the younger chuckling while he washes his hands in the kitchen sink. Wonwoo’s arm circles Mingyu's neck, but he doesn't mean to yank him back, he only craves the touch. Mingyu inclines his head backwards and closes his eyes as he listens to the other ordering their food.

"And spicy chicken."

"And spicy chicken," Wonwoo repeats to the lady at the other side of the line, voice a little muffled due to the kisses his lips keep on peppering on Mingyu's shirt.

"And a coke."

"And a coke," he does it again and the woman lets him know she is taking notes as she punctuates his order with soft hums.

They part ways when Wonwoo remembers they still have to sort their clothes out. Soon the pieces get scattered onto the round and almost-never-used dinner table that Mingyu and Soonyoung, his flat mate, have in the living room.

"This is mine." Wonwoo puts a black hoodie aside with the worst of the intentions. Mingyu looks down at the piece of clothing and then looks up to find Wonwoo’s smirk.

"I could swear this belonged to me, Jeon Wonwoo."

He scoffs, getting ready to start his argumentation. He mentally cracks his joints. "Everything will be mine if you die. I even have the keys to your place in case of an emergency."

Mingyu snorts and sets aside a white shirt. "I'll live for way longer than you imagine. Just watch me! I'll be an old man poisoning your food every single dinner."

Wonwoo’s belly heat up immediately and so do his cheeks, not because he has just been threatened for the third time this night, but due to what Mingyu has just implied. "Will we still be a thing when we're older? Does that means you consider marrying me?" He shifts the weight of his right leg to the left and watches Mingyu's face contorts a bit in a grimace.

"Eventually, yeah."

Wonwoo lowers his head to separate a shirt that certainly doesn’t belong to him and adds it on his pile of supposedly clothes. "Lit."

"Know what? Nevermind. I don't wanna marry someone who uses ‘lit’ non-ironically."

Wonwoo scoffs but doesn't bother to look up. He is not the one at fault for reading so much and knowing exactly which words are trending. "Jokes on you though? Since you already fell for me and all that!"

Wonwoo does look up now, only to find Mingyu totally checking him out. So, before he says something, Mingyu's hand is gripping tight at his jacket and they’re kissing and stumbling towards the sofa.

They compete over who will manage to pull off each other's clothes first, as if they’re part of a race of some sorts. They don't even notice a key turning in the lock nor the door swinging open, but Mingyu jerks his body up quickly and kicks Wonwoo between his legs with his knee the moment he hears a crying Soonyoung rushing past the sofa to his bedroom at the end of the hallway.

Wonwoo shrieks like a mouse caught in a mousetrap and shoves Mingyu away with a strong hand, causing him to look down with widen eyes. "You kicked my balls!"

Mingyu does get up, a bit worried about his flatmate-slash-friend more than Wonwoo's balls. "Sorry babe, I’ll kiss it better later." Mingyu flees out of sight and disappears down the hallway, leaving Wonwoo all by himself, with a hand gropi his jeans at the crotch area.

 

 

Wonwoo knocks on the open door and sticks his head inside of Soonyoung's neat bedroom. The younger student is sitting at the edge of his single bed, still crying, and Mingyu is running a soothing hand on his back, sat by his side.

Wonwoo doesn't plan on asking what's going on. Soonyoung has been crying the whole week, a bit too desperate with his finals even though they still have some weeks ahead. It's nothing serious and it repeats every semester at moments; Wonwoo is familiarized with the all that ugly crying.

"Food is here. Soonyoung, come eat with us?"

He looks up to Wonwoo and his face is red and wet. His blond bangs stick to his forehead and Wonwoo is confused about the fact Soonyoung's tears are so unbelievable abundant, they somehow end up going against nature's will and travel up to his forehead instead of rolling down his cheeks. The blond sniffs loudly, trying to swallow down the tears, but all that happens is more cry and a little bit of body shaking, so Wonwoo gives a step back, aware he is not that good at dealing with other people's emotions.

He goes to the kitchen, opens the cabinets, set aside three bowls (he is convinced Soonyoung won't eat with them or leave his bedroom for the night, but he'd rather be a prevented man), carries them to the old coffee table that is way more used than the dinner one and sits on the sofa.

The food containers from the restaurant down the block smell delicious and so, so  _warm_ , however, Wonwoo still has to patiently wait. Twelve minutes later, Mingyu launches his body on the sofa next to a super tired boy of his and is welcomed with a groan.

They eat as they talk about amenities. When Mingyu asks about Wonwoo's day, he is straight forward in his answer as always, and simply says he had a good day. When he asks Mingyu about his, he receives a ten minute speech as a response and tries to participate, humming and interjecting anything every time it seems like the right timing.

Mingyu isn’t difficult to read; Wonwoo, on the other hand, is very, although he rather pretend that’s not the case. There's a girl in his Eastern Literature class that says he is like this because he is a Cancer. She started saying this after a particular activity at the beginning of the semester, when the entire class had to share poetry that would help describing them.

So, any time she holds his hands on hers out of the blue, and discloses confident statements about his personality, he can only empty his mind and nod, so she’s under the impression that he's listening, when he is in fact trying to determine all prime numbers up to a hundred.

He doesn't fake it with Mingyu though. Forty-five minutes after the male has shared info about his day and they strip off their clothes to get inside the bathtub, Wonwoo still remembers about the cat Mingyu saw eating raw fish early in the morning on his way to work or about how he messed up two dandelions orders and sent the expensive bouquet to someone who should've received a cheaper one, but when he found out the person receiving the wrong order was an elderly lady, he took money out of his own pocket to pay the difference between values, so she could keep the one she received.

That’s what he is talking about.

Putting it into perspective, Mingyu is like the windowpane of the only affordable laundry place in the city because you can see through it and at night the city lights reflect on it beautifully; meanwhile, Wonwoo is like the coffee machine from the same place—no one never knows if it’s working or not, and even if it is, it can only offer mildly warm coffee anyways.

Mingyu allows Wonwoo to see every part of him, even the tiny ones. From his kind soul to his tears when they watch a movie on Netflix and a barely sad scene comes on the screen. Wonwoo will be usually slouched on the couch and see Mingyu’s face shining under the dim light of the screen of his old laptop through his peripheral vision, and he’ll continue dead serious but his hand will fumble around and find Mingyu’s just so he knows he is still there by his side and paying attention to every move of his.

Wonwoo hides himself, even when there isn’t a need to. He is very aware of that. He is an asshole, he is moody in the morning, he is a bit afraid of dogs and avoids them at all costs and he doesn’t answer his parents’ calls when he is too hung up in a book, which, of course, happens every day and resulted on him having not spoken with them for like a month. He promises to himself every day that he’ll call them, knowing that he won’t. As negative and shameful as they can be, Mingyu is still around and Wonwoo’s flaws never seem to bother him enough to leave. People might see Wonwoo as too closed, too serious, but Mingyu has proved to know better now.

 

 

Wonwoo reclines on Mingyu’s chest careful not to splash water out of the tub. The white tiles of the small bathroom get dangerously slippery when water comes in the picture. Mingyu inclines his own head back and they hit the tiles wall with an almost silent thud. His hands hug Wonwoo's naked torso and neck; he only has two of them but they seem to be everywhere as he soaps the oldest.

Wonwoo catches a glimpse of the contrast of their skin tones when their arms align, and he is convinced it’s art. He thinks about coaxing DK, his own roommate and Fine Arts student, to create a painting out of them. He would make lots of fame of it, he knows it.

Mingyu's hand retreat and Wonwoo sighs, already missing the contact, even if he is sat between Mingyu's legs, his own back sticking to the other's broad chest. He looks around at the plants that are kept inside of the bathroom because of the chilliness the tiles provide. They're barely flowers, only plants trying to escape from pottery, some of the green branches almost reaching the floor. He hears the squeeze of the shampoo bottle and anticipates the moment Mingyu will touch and massage his scalp.

When he does the thing he does with his fingers – wink, wink –, Wonwoo hums and melts in his embrace. The orange haired one huffs out a laugh but doesn’t stop roaming his fingers in his scalp until Wonwoo’s hair is completely coated with foam and he is laughing.

“What are you laughing at, Kim Mingyu?”

“It’s nothing, I just combed your hair up and now you have a mohawk. It’s cute.“ His hands slide down until they’re underwater, and he pokes at Wonwoo’s sides, exactly above his hipbones. “C’mon, slide down, time to rinse.”

Wonwoo starts lowering his body, but when the water hits his neck, he stops his moves and says, as an afterthought, “please, don’t drown me.”

“I would never.”

Wonwoo knows Mingyu. Hell yes he would.

“You’re such a liar and I can’t see you right now but I’m positive your left brow is twitching, because that’s what happens when you’re about to attempt against my life-“

“Oh my god, Wonwoo, just do it! You still need to wash my hair.” And Wonwoo is pushed underwater by Mingyu’s hand on his head.

After their hairs get clean, they still hang around inside the tub, but Wonwoo is sitting on the opposite side. Mingyu’s hair is wet and combed backwards, forehead and tick brows in full view, although he tries so hard to hide himself under the warm water and his face is still popping out of it.

Wonwoo has long lost track of time, however, the neighborhood has gone silent, just like the bedroom at the end of the hallway. Every term, when Soonyoung breaks down, he’ll cry until he gets exhausted and sleepy; it’s predictable, regrettably so.

“What do you think Soonyoung was saying when I asked if he wanted food?” Wonwoo asks, a smirk on his lips as Mingyu’s foot rubs against his inner thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

“He was saying—” Mingyu straightens his body and his wet collarbones emerge above the surface. Wonwoo wants to kiss it, kiss his skin and leave marks on it. Mingyu clears his throat and draw Wonwoo’s attention to his face again, however, instead of talking, he pulls off his best crying expression and starts whining. He causes Wonwoo to break in laughter and throw his head back due to his perfect impersonation.

Mingyu gives in and goes back to his normal self, laughing in small huffs too, pruny fingers forming a small tornado at the water as they move in circles. A few minutes later, he manages to point out that Soonyoung never cries when he is sad. “He is the strongest, you know? But from time to time the pressure to get good grades is too much, I guess.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Wonwoo comments deliberately. To come across pressured students is more common than people think. “How’s your project though? The one you and Jihoon have to present.”

It’s so endearing how he cast down his eyes to avoid Wonwoo’s own because he appreciates Wonwoo’s opinion so much he ends up fearing he’ll be judged. He goes full Wonwoo mode in sequence and skips the trivial bits. “It’s ok, don’t worry. How are your classes going?”

Wonwoo sighs and runs a hand on his dark-brown hair because he is not any better. “They’re ok.”

“Well,” the orange haired starts and his eyes dart up, “you could have been chosen by the government to go to space and be the first human in Neptune; yet, you’d still say your day and classes were ok.”

Wonwoo huffs out a laugh and his lips curve into a confident smile. Mingyu watches him and he has a small smirk of his own. The younger is so familiar with his quirks by now, that the sentence seems to have been said by Wonwoo, at an attempt of describing himself.

They’re not so different now, stripped off their clothes, sharing the same bathtub, legs rubbing together, even if one day several months ago, the girl that is always trying to shove astrological facts in his face, had asked if he was someone’s boyfriend and he had fell for it, a little too busy with taking notes on their class, and revealed not only that yes, he had a boyfriend, but also his date of birth and pointed out how different they were from each other (“He is an Aries and you’re a Cancer, that’s so sweet! I bet you two diverge a lot though, because your nature is so different. While you come from water and close yourself inside of your crab shell, he comes from fire and probably is outgoing and assertive.” And he nodded his head, because, like, whatever).

“I gotta write a poem; it's due tomorrow.”

Mingyu doesn’t flinch, but Wonwoo uses his right foot to nudge a bit of his skin, trying to help him relax. “Shouldn’t you be writing it then, instead of doing laundry, ordering food and washing my hair?”

“You’re quite distracting.” But what he means is  _"you're quite inspiring"_.

Mingyu laughs wholeheartedly, throwing his head back, and Wonwoo feels lightheaded all of a sudden, as if there’s not enough air being sent to his brain so he can’t think properly and this is the best sound on Earth and he is the one chosen to continue hearing it for years, if he is lucky enough.

"You know that right? You're clearly too attractive for your own good.” Wonwoo continues throwing compliments on his boy’s direction like they are raindrops, because he is not ready to let go of the sounds Mingyu is making as he laughs so sincerely. He adores this boy like crazy, he swears he does.

Mingyu continues laughing for a little while, and then says, “am not really used to hear shit like this coming from you..."

The other only shrugs and pouts unconsciously. He lifts a hand and plays with the water carefully. "We’re not a cheesy couple."

"We’re not," he agrees like this is the only thing he has never doubted in his life and pauses. Through his lashes, Wonwoo can see his face switch to a concerned expression. “It’s ok though, right?” he asks, secretly worried about the nature of their relationship.

Wonwoo lifts his head to shoot him reassuring grin. He knows the right words to ease all of his concerns. “Yeah, we’re ok,” and insists one more time, "you really are handsome though, babe. Drop dead gorgeous."

 

 

Wonwoo never meant to be carried to Mingyu’s study desk in exchange of a few compliments, but if Mingyu drops him exactly there and lets the towel wrapped around his waist fall to his feet and replaces it with Wonwoo’s legs, who’s him to deny it?

It’s heated like every other night, and Wonwoo tries to warn about the framed picture that they knocked down with their arrival, but Mingyu nibbles at his jaw and tells him to forget about it. Mingyu is right, his room has enough pictures of their friends and family, and that’s not the moment to pay attention to one of them.

He feels hot all over, and Mingyu is not even inside of him yet. Mingyu’s open mouthed kisses go down from his neck to his collarbones, and leave behind a trace of unsaid words and feelings Wonwoo knows too well, because they live inside of him as well. Every suck and lick says a different promise, different words, and different pleas. And they know everything by heart.

By the time Mingyu’s kisses have turned into little bits of a poem Wonwoo still needs to write, Mingyu’s strong grip at the nape of his neck bring him impossibly close and allow him nothing else but stay around and give in. He has no place to run, not that he intends to, because it’s exciting the way he feels trapped and as if he’s flying so, so high at the same time. Wonwoo moans low and he has no idea where it comes from, but he knows he wants and needs more of whatever it is that Mingyu is giving him.

This way, he uses his hands to nuzzle the skin of Mingyu’s sides like a silent but clear request. Mingyu understands the meaning of it and grips even tighter on Woonwoo’s thigh, shoving him backwards a little, finding the right position for the both of them to feel comfortable, chest flushed together. Mingyu picks Wonwoo up once again and it’s not unusual at all how he clings at Mingyu’s only to be maneuvered and dropped at the mattress.

Wonwoo is running out of time each minute that passes, but Mingyu does that thing when he captures his lips in a kiss and bites them, like an early apology for the way he will soon thrust inside of him or start to fuck him deeper and faster, and everything else–poem, astrology, the meaning of life itself–disappears for the moment. It’s overwhelming and he is glad it still feels so exceptional after two years.

The only thing that continues there is Mingyu’s soft pants, swearing or those three words being said in his left ear, the knowledge of their bodies rocking together and the kisses they steal from each other’s mouths, ears and cheeks as Mingyu thrusts inside of Wonwoo’s body, going deeper every time he does it.

He’s at cliffs edge.

 

 

They lie on bed, panting and naked, after they are done. Wonwoo, the sneak bastard, decides to speak up, "quoting Wen Junhui, we  _do_  fuck like bunnies."

Mingyu lifts his body slightly and balances his weight on his elbows. “I know, right?” he asks with a sly grin, but there’s a bit of surprise in there as well. This is a cheeky way of saying that he is glad he blows Wonwoo’s mind.

And Wonwoo adores it. It’s getting old now how much he enjoys Mingyu’s ways and company. He is sure Mingyu is very aware of that too.

“Ok.” Wonwoo pushes himself off the bed and looks around. “Where’s my underwear?”

“Sleep naked.”

“Not sleeping."

Wonwoo then remembers they left their clothes in the bathroom.

“I never knew you were the type to hit and run,” Mingyu mocks and allows his body to fall back on the mattress, then huffs a laugh as he hides his eyes in the crook of his arm.

Wonwoo is already opening the wardrobe doors and looking for sweatpants that he can wear for the night. “Oh yeah, I’m such a bad boy,” he mocks right back and starts getting dressed with the first thing he finds, “can I use your laptop?"

Mingyu waves a hand in the air dismissively. “Feel free, Jeon Wonwoo.” He lowers his arm and lifts his body in a sitting position. “Do you mind if I sleep though?"

Wonwoo takes his time to answer as he watches Mingyu getting under the two blankets he uses on bed. He shakes his head. "Go on. Do you mind if I smoke?"

The orange headed stops his moves. “Yeah." And then resumes to kicking the blankets from underneath so they won’t bundle around his feet during the night. “I don’t want you to be dead anytime soon.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes but finds it endearing. Mingyu knows exactly what he meant, but once in a while he cracks a joke and that’s why his jokes are amusing and Wonwoo’s aren’t; it’s all about the timing.

"Ok." The lack of emotion to Wonwoo’s voice is something else and he is very aware of that. Being numb is one of his most astounding characteristics.

After another pause, Mingyu offers a double take, "smoke all you want, I know it helps this this mind of yours to get in the mood, but would you open the window first?"

“You bet, my baby.” Wonwoo smiles immediately, because he loves good news.

Mingyu grimaces with the blankets pooling around his waist, naked chest being displayed in full glory. “Don’t call me ‘my baby’, I’m taller than you.” He smirks though. Mingyu  _is_  a baby indeed; an incredibly tall one.

Wonwoo crawls back on bed and balances himself on his hands and knees when he is close enough to Mingyu, carefully placing his legs on each side of Mingyu’s ones, under the blankets. “You’re younger though, so…!” He leaves three kisses on the other’s lips and runs away when Mingyu tries to pull him back to bed for another kiss. Wonwoo moves towards the laptop that has been connected to a plug on the wall probably the whole day, forgot on the carpeted floor.

He places it on the same desk they made out minutes prior and mentally shrugs, because it’s not like they haven’t done it before. He won’t hold it against them.

He likes writing while he smokes, but his cigarettes pack is somewhere inside his backpack in the living room, so he gives up the idea of having one. That aside, it’s fucking freezing outside and the warmth of the bedroom would escape through the window if he opened it.

Wonwoo hears Mingyu shuffling around on bed and start to rap some Nicki Minaj lyrics and Wonwoo smirks, typing the laptop’s password (it’s a mix of Mingyu’s birthday with his own, because you know, they’re not cheesy at all) on the keyboard.

“ _…He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look, then the boxers coming off-off. Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy, you know I really got a thing for Changwon guys-_ “

The laptop is the only source of light inside the bedroom, but Wonwoo hopes it is enough for Mingyu to see the unimpressed face he sends him over his shoulder. Going against the common sense, Mingyu disentangles himself from the blankets and wraps one around his waist when he jumps out of bed.

Before he knows how, Mingyu’s fingers are on his hair and his head is carefully being yanked back. Mingyu plants a kiss on his lips in a sweet and long manner, then runs away like a child and jumps on his bed, arms spread wide. Before Wonwoo can quite grasp the reason why the orange haired would leave his comfy bed to go all cheesy on him, Mingyu is under the blankets again.

Junhui does say they fuck like bunnies, but he also has a point when he points out how they can’t keep their hands off of each other. Perhaps he is completely right.

“You smell like my shampoo. I love it," Mingyu confesses and Wonwoo smirks, glancing back to the laptop’s screen.

Song after song Mingyu continues singing and changing lyrics to suit their relationship, until his drained mind decides to shut him down for the day and he blacks out in the middle of a song. Wonwoo likes to believe that his fast speed typing was somewhat a song that lulled Mingyu to sleep.

In the morning, Wonwoo had no idea of how he would write his poem, but he knew he needed some time alone with Mingyu for the sake of his creativity. He didn’t mind spending two hours sitting inside of a laundry, taking the subway back home or having to borrow Mingyu to a crying Soonyoung because he needed it at the moment. That’s how they are, and it’s perfect.

Mingyu is Wonwoo’s inspiration in many aspects, thus, when he starts writing down ideas, although they’re not serious enough, soon he notices his supposedly poem became some sort of ode to Kim Mingyu. He writes a whole page in one go.

He moves his head and finds Mingyu sleeping on a bed that has become his as well in the last years. He smirks at the scene, aware he can’t see every detail of it, but at the same time, knowing he has witnessed the scene so many times before that he can easily imagine it right now. Wonwoo stares at the screen and reads his piece of work one more time, starting at the ‘Since I’ve been loving you your hair switched from black to Newburyport blue’ bit. Still, when he reaches the last verse, he is not satisfied.

The poem is about how Mingyu always smells like orchids at the end of the day and how he hates it (but Wonwoo loves it) and how his lips only taste sweeter as the months go by, how his bronze skin is a gift from the heavens and Wonwoo loves kissing every bit of it when they’re alone and their breaths are heavy in their lungs. The poem is about how the astro girl is right about him them coming from different worlds, how in the morning they always wake up cuddling on his or Mingyu’s bed, even if their bodies have gone drifted to sleep in a completely different position. And about how Mingyu always waits for Wonwoo to start a new crossword, how Mingyu does magical things like finding the right page of a book he wasn’t even reading, and how Wonwoo spots Mingyu in the middle of their University hallway because he has the brightest orange hair but also the brightest smile–and his mind informs him that, yeah, that’s his boy.

This poem is about words yet to be said, feelings yet to be explained. To somebody else. Out of all the things Wonwoo has learned from his relationship with Mingyu, the fact they never felt the need to validate their feelings to anyone is what stands out. And Wonwoo doesn’t want to leave his shell where everything is beautiful in Mingyu’s company and share it with a classroom full of people, but he sure wanted to write about it.

And he wants to cherish it. Now.

So Wonwoo saves his writing, changes the title to a cheesy and too revealing name (it’s “Mingyu’s Love Poem written by His Secret Admirer” and he doesn’t regret it one bit), shuts down the laptop and gets up. He finds the photo frame on the floor and puts it back in place, taking a few seconds to admire once again their grinning faces scrunched between his friends on a drunken night (everyone hates this pic because they all look drunk as fuck, but Mingyu has never let anyone get rid of that, and boy, have they tried!). Wonwoo pads silently and joins an asleep bright orange boy that unconsciously waits for him under the covers.

He throws an arm around Mingyu’s middle and the younger moves closer almost instantly exactly as he had done earlier at the laundry shop, nearly sticking their faces together.

The older enjoys it a bit too much, causing a pleasant grin to grow on his face.

“You have your poem?” he asks sleepily, hoarse voice.

“I have something better,” Wonwoo whispers at an attempt of not allowing the world to hear him or jinx it because this is indisputably the best thing he has in his entire life.

Wonwoo still doesn’t have a piece to present in his morning class; however, something tells him he just wrote his favorite poem of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> English isn't my first language but I hope you had fun reading it! It's only a fluffy thing I thought I'd write as a distraction <3


End file.
